Sumire Hanasaki
|katakana = 花咲菫 |romaji = Hanasaki Sumire |age = 12 (appearance) 65 (real age) |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = Dark Purple |eye color = Turquois |home = New Tokyo |occupation = Idol School Gardener |song sang = Always Number1!! |brand = Symphonata! (brand) |manager = Furawa |birthday = November 1st |Zodiac = Scorpio |seiyuu = Kanae Itou}} “ Sumire says number one! Sumire is number one! Sumire on the flower field!! ” Hanasaki Sumire ( 花咲菫 ) is a pop idol and a member of Prism Force and it's leader. She was born on November 1. She has dark purple hair tied into twintails by red ribbons and turquoise eyes. Her main color is lime green. She is also a member of the duo unit, Twilights* with Mikan. The character is roleplayed by Usagi. Background Sumire was a top idol and was very popular in the idol world back then. This was until an accident occured, and was persumbed dead on arrival. However, she was revived by a mysterious character who told her that her mission is not done yet and thus doesn't age afterwards. She once had a mother and a father, persumbed dead because of age. She has a younger sister, Yurika Hanasaki. Personality Sumire is a selfish and carefree girl who puts herself before others. She is hot-headed and would take things the hard way. Besides being in a group, she wants to be the one and only top idol again and would challenge those who she thinks is better than her. She is shown to have a soft side as well but doesn't show it. When she unintentionally expose this side, she would always blame the one who she is being kind towards to. Hobbies Sumire enjoys gardening. She works part time as a gardener in Nagareboshi Academy in order to spy on club activities. When she's tired, she becomes frustrated. When no one notices her, she sings at karaoke. She enjoys driving and still has her license, renewed though. Idol Activity Shows *Sumire's Debut Live - August 24, 2015 *Sumire's Live For You - October 17, 2015 *November 2015 - Sumire's Entry - October 18, 2015 *Sumire's Birthday Live - October 31, 2015 Coords *Lollipop HipHop Cyalume Coord - her casual and main Cyalume coord. *Flower Fairy Coord - used in Prism Force's Halloween Live. Songs *Miracle☆Paradise (i☆Ris) *Blooming♡Blooming (Aikatsu!) *Sparkling Girl (im@s) Relationships Prism Force *Ichigo Amanogawa - She's her best friend. The two girls were both members of Prism Starlights, so they know each other very well. They would encourage each other when needed. *Mikan Shiratama - She's her fellow member from Twilights* and also her first friend. Mikan is the one who guided Sumire when she was still new to PriPara. Their relationship, however, gets slimmer and slimmer as Sumire gets more closer to Ichigo and Mikan gets more closer to Layla. *Akane Urawa - Sumire first met Akane in a mall. When they reunited, the two became close friends. *Klara Katarimoto - The two of them argue a lot but are close friends. Their rivalry started when Klara announces an idol battle between her and Sumire. *Sango Yagichi - The two are not close but are good friends. *Yurika Hanasaki - She's her younger sister. Sumire would always make her do the household chores. *Ann Fukuhara - The two are not close but good friends. *Layla Kaguya - The two are not close but good friends. *Miele Migizuki - Sumire and Miele are good friends. Their personalities clashes though but are in good terms. *Yayoi Kikugakki - Sumire helped Yayoi smile again. *Nozomi Asahina - Sumire and Nozomi knew each other for a long time and are good friends. They share their hot-headed personalities. Others *Furawa - her manager. They both share the same personality but sometimes don't get along. Etymology Hana (花) is the kanji for flower, a reference to her love for flowers while Saki (咲) means to bloom, an action buds do when it's time for them to open up their petals. Sumire (菫) means violets in Japanese. Violets are dark purple flowers that symbolizes truth. The bluish-purple color of the flower might refer to the cyalume colors on her Cyalume coords. Trivia *Sumire's favorite flower is obviously the violet. *Sumire's nickname is 330, by Usagi. *Her appearance and uneven bangs are similar to Yazawa Nico's. *Sumire shares the same voice actress with Akai Meganee (PriPara), Kurisu Kaname, Hye In (Pretty Rhythm), Hinamori Amu (Shugo Chara) and Kurisu Kokone (Aikatsu!). Gallery Official Art= SumireNew.png Second Battle!.png SumiIchiMikaKaNe.png Sumire Halloween Coord.png |-| Recolors= Sumire.png Twilights Official Wallpaper.jpeg Moonrising Flowers.jpg Moonrising flower 5.png step0002.png step0001.jpeg Minna_tomodachi_arc_1.jpg Wiki-background Sumire Coord 1.png Sumire Winter.png Twin Floral Coord.png Sumire spring.png Sumire RV 2.png Lime Green Gardener.png Sumire and Mikan.png|Surprised Mikan and Sumire Akane and Sumire.png|Akane and Sumire Scared Sumire.png|Scared Sumire Sumire_Gets_her_First_Tickets.png|Sumire finds a lovely ticket Sumire ParaCoord.jpg|Gift from Ivanly's charas Sumire In PR.png|Sumire in the Pretty Rhythm world Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Pop Idols Category:Unit Leader Category:Member of Moonrising Flowers Category:Members Of Twilights* Category:Dress Up! Sonata Main Characters Category:Idols Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Prism Force Category:Divine Idols Category:Original Characters Category:ParaPrincess Category:Academy Festival Category:Second Academy Festival Category:ParaPri 2016